Sacred No More
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: Link wasn't the same man of 100 years ago... neither was Princess Zelda. ["This," she began, grabbing a fistful of hair. Long, golden and beautiful, it hung in her knotted fingers. "...isn't me anymore."] [Light!Zelda/Link] [One-Shot] [A look into Zelda post!Botw, might add more chapters if there's a demand]


**Authors Note: **This was a spur of the moment, unBetaed and not overly thought through. I just have a lot of Botw2 feels ok?

* * *

Many expected Zelda to take her rightful place as queen, as one hundred years without a monarchy had left the survivors of the Calamity without proper guidance. She intended to help the kingdom but she refused to step foot inside that accursed castle again. Zelda would be the last princess of Hyrule, however it did not mean she was abandoning her people and duties to them. She would plan and rebuild Hyrule better, possibly even beyond even that.

There would be a new reign of government, just not under her control. A dynasty built on equality and not on how blue ones blood was, nobility had no place in this new Hyrule. Those who would oppose all died a century ago. Link supported her choice in typical Link fashion, it brought relief.

"_I'm not taking the throne back," _she told him, they'd stood shoulder to shoulder upon the hillside looking over Hyrule Field. The castle loomed in the distance, a relic much like themselves that still remained despite its broken pieces. "_The kingdom isn't what it was, it needs something different."_

How fitting, she couldn't help musing. Her gaze swept over her companion with deep thought. They'd braved the worst of the storm now even with the scuffs in their clothes and scars to the soul. Together, they were antiques from a time long past.

"_I hope you won't think less of me for it, Link." _She willed her heart to stop its frenzied beating, she couldn't deny his opinion meant the world to her. "_I wouldn't blame you if you'd like to leave. I have nothing more to offer you."_

He had given her a thoughtful look, brows furrowed close to those calm blue eyes of his before nodding once, reassuring. There were no words. She could see them though, she was fluent in Link. [_I'm staying here.]_

Zelda only smiled at him, thankful. Hopefully others would respect that choice too. If not… there was a look to him that told her Link would _make _them respect her decision. Not many would oppose the fearless hero brandishing a legendary sword after all.

And so it was with careful planning and thought Zelda made her decision final. She would be lying if she said there wasn't anxiety lingering in the depths of her bones but after one hundred years of giving couldn't she be given peace of her own? Link was a solid presence at her side, brushing shoulders to remind her she was not alone in this. The girl… no, the _woman _looking back at her in the mirror was not who she was anymore. She was not the same person from one hundred years ago. The spiritual war she been through had scraped the parts of that person away. It wasn't a bad thing though, she felt stronger, more capable and with Link at her side she knew she would survive this new age.

"Link… could I borrow your sword?" She could tell the question startled him, Link looking up from where he was cooking dinner over a campfire. They were on a trip to see Impa in Kakariko Village to discuss the reconstruction plans.

His arched eyebrow said it all, the knight leaning his weight on his knee. The Blade of Evil's Bane rested on his back, its hilt teasing Zelda with its twinkle in the low light.

Zelda leaned forward on the palms of her hands, frowning. "Don't give me that look," she told him with a huff. It made the edges of his mouth quirk, if she wasn't trying to seem so serious she would have thought it cute. "I want to try something."

He made a sound that reminded her of an adult humoring a child, not seeming very convinced as he gave her a cautious look over. Link was trying to figure her out, Zelda could tell. She wasn't the most transparent person in all the kingdom, granted but neither had he either, lo a century ago.

"_This," _she began, grabbing a fistful of hair. Long, golden and beautiful, it hung in her knotted fingers. "...isn't me anymore." Zelda dropped the heavy amount of honey colored tresses, sighing.

Link furrowed his brows at her, taking her words in. Her trusted confidant and greatest comfort, Zelda knew he wouldn't disregard her feelings snd thoughts. He always listened with attentive ears, even if his face sometimes appeared blank. In the past she thought him cold, when really the world so heavy had stolen his freedom to express.

He was not the same man and Zelda accepted that. The pain lingered at first but in due time she realized that she was just happy to have him back again. Memories in tatters or not, he was a person age cared deeply for. She hoped he could accept the new person standing before him as well with the amount of heart she'd given him in return.

Link lifted his gloved hand to the blade on his back, removing it slowly with a distinct _shing_ sound of metal brushing metal. Zelda looked at him in quiet surprise, seeing the soft smile crossing his lips.

_[I understand.]_

She reached out but found herself halting suddenly, fingers flexing into a fist. Link, seeing her hesitation, gently pushed the hilt of the Master Sword into her indecisive hand. Zelda felt his support at the brush of their fingers, tentative and tender. He drew away only once he was sure Zelda wouldn't drop the sword, sitting back on his haunches. The campfire lit his face orange, Zelda looked at him straight on.

Eyes meeting, he dipped his head downwards. Zelda steeled her resolve.

She lifted the sword to her hair, grabbing at it the hand still free. Zelda cut off a chunk of it, instantly she felt the weight fall to the ground. A different kind of heaviness fell with it when she felt the wind brush the exposed skin on her neck. Zelda continued, again bringing the blade against her hair and cutting more and more until finally she felt it.

She felt like herself. The haircut was uneven and even frayed at the edges, imperfect and marred at a glance. It mattered little to her because in that moment she was glowing in the peace it brought.

Zelda lowered the sword to the ground, giving the Master Sword a quiet thanks for helping her with this, albeit odd, strife. It truly did cut through the darkness.

"Do you like it?" Zelda cast her hopeful green eyes towards her hero, Link regarding her with a careful look.

He grinned openly and lifting his hands in a 'wait right there' fashion, he grabbed the Sheikah Slate from where it rested on his hip. He shuffled passed the fire to flip himself unceremoniously at her side. Looping an arm across her shoulders and pulling her close to his side, Link used his free hand to position the Sheikah Slate in front of them.

There was a _click! _Satisfied, Link pulled away from the flushed princess to turn the slate around so both of them could look. He tapped the screen and with a beaming look he presented the photo to her.

Words that usually failed him but endlessly poured from her, eluded Zelda. Perhaps that was a good thing as she grabbed the Sheikah Slate, staring at herself in the picture. She felt content, even more so when she heard him murmur his soft words.

"It suits you, Zelda."


End file.
